Mobile terminals with conversation function such as mobile phones normally have the function to control the screen to be on or off in accordance with the distance between the screen of the mobile terminal and user's face during conversation.
In the related art, a distance sensor is installed in the mobile terminal to acquire the distance between the screen and the user' face during conversation. For example, the mobile terminal may turn on or turn off the screen according to the acquired distance.